Ethan's school gang
As a youth, Ethan was the leader of a small, but extremely powerful and intelligent gang of students. In 5th grade, Ethan and his friends Gareth, Storm, Draco, Joe, John, and Colin ganged up and became the first group of students to form. The group changed little until the middle of 7th grade. In 6th grade, Jacob and Eon became members. The group was the last to became cross-sex, when it absorbed the equivalent group of girls. The group therefore did not change from that point, all throughout middle and high school. Members: Ethan: 5th-12th grade. Ethan was the leader and main spokesperson for the group. Ethan was the ringleader. He brought leadership, large amounts of general knowledge, the most historical knowledge, and excellent marksmanship. Ethan's excellent ability to utilize guns proved vital to the group on numerous occasions. Storm: 5th-12th grade. Storm was Ethan's deputy, and the main spokesperson. Storm was one of the less tempermental and vocal members of the group and was highly respected even by the group's enemies. Gareth: 5th-7th grade. Gareth was the most intelligent of the group, and often stayed out of the spotlight devising plans for the group and was not interested in the drama. Gareth began home school in October of 7th grade, as he could not be fit into 7th, 8th, or 9th grade due to his intelligence. Draco: 5th grade, 6th-12th grade. Draco was the master troublemaker and was excellent in navigation and astronomy. Joe: 5th-12th grade. Joe was excellent at math, and was an extremely good soccer player. Joe was good at putting numerous improvised items into use. It may not have been publicly obvious, but he was Ethan's closest friend. John: 5th-12th grade. John was another athlete of the group, he specialized in a variety of topics. John was shot in April of the 12th grade year by intruders in his family's house. He survived. Colin: 5th-12th grade. Colin knew a lot about diseases, and was another troublemaker in the group. Jacob joined the group, along with Eon, in 6th grade. Eon was athletic and was the group's envoy to other cliques. Jacob was an expert in cultures. In 7th grade, the group became the last gang to become cross-sex, when they took in Trinity and Emily's group, equivalent to their own. Trinity: Trinity was much like Ethan, but was softer and less vocal. She was the leader of the group of girls before the two merged. She was shot dead during a gang meeting in adulthood, Emma: Emma was additionally much like Ethan and Trinity, but further toned down. She was the deputy of the group before the merger. She was the closest female to Ethan. Kiersten: Kiersten was the most popular with Hannah and the football team, but was nevertheless loyal. Kiersten's cousin was often a spy for the group, and thus she was very valuable. Lauren - Lauren was another member. Emily - Emily was much like Ethan, but was toned down even more so compared to Emily. Angelina - Yet another member of the group. Often stayed out of the spotlight, and fought constantly with other cheerleaders who were not in the gang. She was an excellent baiter for Ethan's tricks on other gangs due to her near irresistable attractiveness. Pansy - Pansy was a close friend of Trinity and Emily, and became even closer with Draco after the merger. She was the female troublemaker of the group and was as quoted by Ethan, "damn good at it." The group had feuds with every gang in the school, except M87's very small gang. They fought constantly with Hannah and the football players, and their cronies, over whether intelligence or popularity was more importent. Fighting, pranking, and name calling was constant. Teachers often liked Ethan's group the best, due to its intelligence, record of honesty, and the opinions of the group as a whole. Ethan drew a gun on members of rival gangs on multiple occasions, and once shot 3 11th grade thugs to death in defense of his friends. Concerning Michelle's gang, there were times of alliance, and hostility.